


The problem of Peter and the mcu.

by Opaq



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Commentary, Multi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opaq/pseuds/Opaq
Summary: Just a dive into how removing Spider-Man form the mcu will hurt everyone.





	The problem of Peter and the mcu.

Spider-Man ffh spoilers ahead. You have been warned.

Spider-Man entered the mcu with the movie CACW. His appearance was unexpected, and the deal between Disney and Sony was quite the surprise. 

Spider-Man came to the mcu and absolutely stole the hearts of many, seeing him in the franchise was something of only fiction at that point; and fans seemed to fall more in love with the character. 

Spider-Man Homecoming gave us something we didn't expect though; A father soon relationship between Tony, and Peter. To say fans loved and adored it would be and understatement.

IW and EG brought more importantly a parallel between uncle Ben, and Tony. The unexpected turns of that, well, was unexpected. 

The end credits scene brought an new plot to the mcu, how would Peters identity leak and framing affect everyone else? What was phase 4 going to do with it? And why wasn't Spider-Man, the new leader of the mcu, not there?

The studios knew this, they knew how there fans would feel. Removing Spider-Man from the mcu would be a terrible move from a story telling standpoint, and a financial one.

They know this. Spider-Man can't leave the mcu, or else everyone will suffer.

We can only hope they come to an agreement.

But it is my strong belief that they won't get rid of Peter Parker. That's all we can really do.

Thanks for reading my rant ig??? You can check out my other fics, there not really the same :/

Oh and I love y'all 3000+


End file.
